Ligne de temps
by baladin
Summary: quand le désastre s'abat sur la Terre que faire ?


La salle était très claire, il y avait de grandes baies vitrées

Ligne de temps

Auteur : Baladin sur une idée de Lydie

Mail :

Saison : après la 10

Genre : aventure, romance (vous avez l'habitude)

Disclaimer : toujours pas à nous, pas de sous pour le fun !

Note de l'auteur : j'ai tellement eu de plaisir à écrire avec les idées de Lydie que je récidive. Alors voilà la petite dernière, sujet de bien des conversations sur MSN. Merci encore la miss pour tes idées et ta joie de vivre. Merci à Joker qui a de nouveau accepté de corriger les fautes et erreur de cette histoire. Personnellement je trouve que l'on forme une bonne équipe !!

Bonne lecture !

La salle était très claire, il y avait de grandes baies vitrées. Dans un coin de la pièce un grand aquarium avec de magnifiques plantes dans lequel des poissons tropicaux évoluaient. Calme et sérénité, voilà le message de ce monde aquatique recréé !

« Comme chez les dentistes, cela devrait permettre de se relaxer, tu parles ! ».

L'auteur de ces pensées hautement philosophiques, était un homme d'âge mur, les cheveux poivre et sel, grand et bien conservé. Son maintien semblait vouloir dénoncer un militaire. Il était seul dans cette salle d'attente et paraissait nerveux.

Se – Monsieur O'Neill. Si vous voulez bien entrer.

Jack se leva, marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis se dirigea vers la porte que lui désignait la secrétaire.

Dr – Bonjour Monsieur O'Neill.

J – bonjour Docteur.

Dr – je ne vais tergiverser, je sais que vous ne le souhaitez pas. J'ai vos résultats et malheureusement pour vous ils ne sont pas bons. Pas bons du tout.

J – combien ?

Dr – je suis incapable de répondre à cette question. Je peux juste vous donner une fourchette de temps.

J – et…

Dr – 3 mois, plus si nous intervenons immédiatement.

J – wouah ! Excusez-moi, mais je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire. Même si je m'attendais à quelque chose de cet ordre, là c'est…

Dr – ne vous excusez pas. D'autres auraient plus mal réagit que vous. Nous allons tout tenter pour que cela évolue différemment.

J – je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Je ne suis pas pour l'acharnement thérapeutique, mais j'aimerai quand même avoir un peu plus de temps pour faire tout ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Dr – je vous comprends. J'ai un collègue chirurgien très réputé, que j'ai contacté, qui accepte de vous prendre en charge très rapidement. Nous allons faire le nécessaire, analyses complémentaires, scan etc… pour que vous puissiez être hospitalisé dès la semaine prochaine.

J – je vous remercie Docteur. Je vais informer mes supérieurs de mon absence prolongée, mais je ne souhaite pas qu'ils soient au courant de mon état. J'ai une tonne de congé en retard je vais les prendre.

Dr – vous pouvez vous faire mettre en longue maladie, pourquoi ne profiteriez vous pas de cette solution ?

J – je vous l'ai dit, je ne souhaite pas que l'on connaisse mon état. C'est mon problème, merci de vous en inquiéter, mais laissez moi régler cela à ma façon !

Dr – comme vous voulez ! Voici les ordonnances pour les différents contrôles. Contactez le service chirurgie de cet hôpital, ils vous donneront la marche à suivre. Je ne vous lâche pas, mais désormais c'est mon collègue qui vous suivra.

J – merci Docteur. J'espère que cela va aller, je ne suis pas un patient très coopératif !

Il sortit du cabinet légèrement sonné. Devant le doc, il avait fait bonne figure, mais maintenant qu'il était seul, c'était autre chose. 3 mois ! Déjà qu'il se sentait si seul à Washington ! Il n'avait plus de contacte avec les anciens de SG1 depuis plusieurs mois, hormis les nouvelles pour le travail, direction du HWSC oblige !

Il rentra chez lui, prévint sa secrétaire qu'il prenait sa journée. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point. Il prit des bières dans son frigo, et s'installa sur son canapé. Son appartement de fonction lui parut encore plus impersonnel que d'ordinaire. Il ne s'était pas vraiment installé à Washington, pourtant cela faisait deux ans qu'il était là. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait fait une erreur en acceptant ce poste. Il repensa aux huit années passées au SGC, à SG1. Il se sentait nostalgique ! Mais comment ne pas l'être ? Il lui restait 3 mois, au pire, à vivre et il était seul dans une ville immense ! Sa décision était prise, il n'avertirait personne de ce qui lui arrivait. Même le Président serait tenu à l'écart de son état de santé. Si par hasard Daniel ou Landry venait à apprendre cela, ils essaieraient par tous les moyens de le convaincre d'appeler la tock'ra ou les asgards ! Il accepterait peut-être de parler à Thor, mais il était hors de question qu'il accepte un serpent ! Il avait encore en mémoire les conséquences de sa rencontre avec Kanan. Il s'était toujours demandé comment Jacob Carter avait pu vivre comme cela. Oui vraiment le mieux était de n'en parler à personne.

Ces réflexions le tinrent éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit. Ayant pas mal bu de bières, il s'endormit comme une masse à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller !

La semaine qui suivit fut très chargée pour O'Neill. Entre analyses, rendez-vous, il ne vit pas le temps passé. Il se retrouva à faire sa valise par un jour de pluie désespérant ! « Demain tout se joue, mon vieux ! Peut-être aurais-je du prévenir Thor s'il y a des complications ? Bah, de toute façon c'est trop tard, fallait te décider avant ! ». Le jour suivant il entra à l'hôpital. Seul.

Pendant ce temps les choses continuaient au SGC. Landry était toujours à la tête de la base, Mitchell commandait une SG1 totalement renouvelée. En effet, les anciens équipiers de SG1 s'étaient dispersés dans la nature. Carter était partie pour Atlantis afin de remplacer le Dr Weir (ce qui causa un choc aux autres membres de l'équipe, car ils ne pensaient pas que ce serait elle qui partirait pour Atlantis, mais plutôt Daniel). Teal'c avait rejoint Dakara pour mettre un peu d'ordre avec Brata'c dans la nouvelle nation Jaffa. Vala avait décidé de récupérer sa fille par tous les moyens possibles et était partie à la recherche d'alliés susceptibles de l'aider. Seul Daniel était resté au SGC comme avant. Mais il ne souhaitait plus partir sur le terrain, le cœur n'y était plus vraiment ! Il avait cessé d'essayer d'avoir des nouvelles de Jack, ayant compris que celui-ci ne le souhaitait pas. Il savait que ce dernier regrettait d'être parti si loin d'eux, mais sa fierté l'incitait à ne pas le reconnaître ! A chaque fois que Daniel l'avait eu au téléphone, la discussion était d'une telle banalité, que cela le déprimait au plus haut point. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ? Bref, il avait abandonné l'idée de rester en contact avec lui et de faire la jonction avec l'ancienne équipe !

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'intervention de Jack. Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme le chirurgien l'avait espéré. Le cas de Jack était beaucoup plus avancé qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et l'opération n'avait pas eu les résultats escomptés.

Ch – je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur O'Neill, mais malheureusement, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.

J – est-ce qu'il serait possible que je rentre chez moi. Je n'ai jamais aimé les milieux hospitaliers, et puisque vous ne pouvez plus rien pour moi, j'aimerai me retrouver dans mon environnement préféré.

Ch – c'est-à-dire ?

J – je souhaite partir pour mon chalet du Minnesota. Non, s'il vous plait, ne cherchez pas à me faire changer d'avis. Je signerai une décharge pour vous, mais je pars. Merci d'avoir essayé !

Il quitta l'hôpital dans l'après-midi, passa chez lui prendre quelques affaires, puis se mit en route pour son chalet. Il ne regrettera pas Washington, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il partirait si tôt et dans ces conditions. « Bah, ainsi va la vie ! ».

Après plusieurs heures de route, il arriva exténué. Jamais, il n'avait eu autant de difficultés à se concentrer pour rouler. Il avait du faire de nombreux arrêts. « Saleté de maladie ! ».

Au bout d'un mois, il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire le strict nécessaire à sa survie. Tout était fatigue. Il dormait de plus en plus malgré les douleurs de plus en plus importantes. Il pensa alors à ses amis et se demanda s'il ne devait pas les appeler pour leur dire adieu. Mais réflexion faite, il renonça. Alors qu'il sombrait petit à petit et qu'il perdait complètement pied, un faisceau lumineux vint l'envelopper.

Th – salutations O'Neill !

J – Th…

Il était tellement faible qu'il ne put rien dire.

Th – vous auriez du nous appeler avant, vous sauvez va demander beaucoup de temps, mais je ne vous laisserais pas. Vous êtes trop fier O'Neill ! Mais vous êtes également mon ami, alors…

Thor l'enferma dans un caisson de régénérescence. Il fit un diagnostique complet de son état, et constata que son vaisseau n'était pas assez équipé pour lui permettre de le soigner complètement. Aussi décida-t-il de l'emmener sur sa planète. Devait-il prévenir quelqu'un ? Cherchant dans les souvenirs de Jack, il se rendit compte de sa solitude, et décida que personne ne devait être averti. « Les Tauris sont des êtres étranges. Comment peuvent-ils laisser un homme de la valeur d'O'Neill dans une telle solitude dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve ? » Ils partirent donc vers la planète Asgarde sans autre forme de procès. Le HWSC ayant reçu une lettre de démission quelque temps auparavant de la part de Jack pour raisons personnelles, personne ne s'inquiéta de la disparition du Général O'Neill !

Ignorant tout de leur ancien commandant, les membres sur SGC poursuivaient leur chemin. La lutte contre les Oris prenait une nouvelle dimension. En effet, ils avaient rencontré de nouveaux peuples et parmi eux une civilisation particulièrement avancée sur P3R222, qui, contrairement à d'habitude, accepta de partager certaines de ses technologies. Ces nouvelles connaissances permirent aux scientifiques de la base, aidés de ceux du pentagone, de créer une nouvelle arme capable d'anéantir les prêcheurs. La guerre faisait rage et la Tauri prenait une avance assez importante.

Malheureusement, tout n'étant pas vraiment merveilleux dans le meilleur des mondes, un scientifique écarté de la conception de cette arme, décida pour se venger de porter à la connaissance du monde entier l'existence de ces extraterrestres. Par la même occasion, le secret de la porte des étoiles fut divulgué ce qui entraîna bien des conséquences.

Sur le plan intérieur, le gouvernement américain fut l'objet de critiques gigantesques. Les adversaires du pouvoir en place estimèrent avoir été spoliés. Comment a-t-on pu taire au peuple américain une telle découverte ? Quels avantages les dirigeants en avaient-ils tirés et qu'ils ne révéleraient jamais ? Des mouvements de foules, de gigantesques manifestations de rues eurent lieu déstabilisant le système.

Bien évidemment profitant du désordre intérieur, les nations rivales s'engouffrèrent dans la faille. Les nations alliées prirent du recul ne souhaitant pas entrer dans la spirale. Les pays dépendants, déjà instables, sombrèrent en premier. Un chaos général s'installa. Des guerres civiles éclatèrent ici ou là, n'ayant plus de « gendarmes » pour essayer d'y faire face. Des minorités tentèrent de prendre le pouvoir. Bref l'anarchie régnait.

A Cheyenne Mountain, il fallut également faire face. La population voulant absolument pouvoir voir la « porte », il fut instauré un blocus complet. Le personnel souvent agressé à l'extérieur, se barricada dans la montagne.

Un point positif dans tout cela, le monde entier était en admiration devant SG1. C'était des héros, des preux chevaliers et personne ne les sacrifia sur l'autel de la révolte. Ils furent épargnés par la vindicte populaire, car ils avaient fait leur boulot et sauvé le monde. Leurs noms s'étalaient en première page des journaux. Ils étaient le symbole d'un monde perdu.

Sam vivait cela de loin. Elle avait été alertée lors des premières échauffourées, afin de garantir les relations avec Atlantis. Daniel semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Il continuait ses traductions, comme refusant de voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il était en état de choc !

Tout cela permit aux Oris de reprendre du poil de la bête. Les affrontements devenaient encore plus violents et les forces du SGC commencèrent à faiblir.

Landry dut se résoudre à contacter leurs différents alliés. Les derniers en date furent les premiers à les laisser tomber. Ils les avaient aidés dans le but de les amoindrir. Ayant analysé le caractère des terriens, ils avaient compris que s'ils pouvaient révéler au monde par l'intermédiaire d'un jaloux mécontent, l'existence du projet, ils créeraient un engrenage de révolte et de rébellion. Ils attendraient encore un peu, et essaieraient de s'emparer de ce monde aux richesses innombrables. La Tokra était devenue quasiment inexistante. Il restait les asgards, mais ils ne parvinrent pas à les joindre, exactement comme du temps de l'attaque d'Anubis.

Bref au fil du temps, la situation dégénéra. Il ne fallut qu'un an pour que la Terre ne ressemble plus à rien. Partout des factions rivales s'affrontaient. Les membres du SGC s'étaient tous regroupés afin résister un maximum. Hammond qui était revenu, avec bien d'autres, avait décidé de sceller la porte afin de se protéger des Oris. Lors de son retour, il avait été étonné de ne pas voir Jack. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu en temps voulu de ce qui se passait ici à Cheyenne Mountain. Il connaissait l'attachement de Jack pour sa patrie et son travail. Il se rendit compte que personne n'avait de ses nouvelles depuis presque deux ans ! Même Carter ignorait ce qu'il faisait ! Cela lui parut absolument invraisemblable, cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Il essaya, en vain de le contacter. Il finit par baisser les bras, ayant « d'autres chats à fouetter ! ».

Ce que ce bon général ne pouvait savoir, c'est que pendant ce temps Jack luttait pour sa vie. Thor l'avait ramené sur sa planète, confiant dans la technologie asgarde pour le guérir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le mal dont souffrait Jack, était une sorte de virus endormi depuis longtemps. C'était Baal qui l'avait infecté lors de sa capture en tant que Kanan. Il avait expérimenté un nouveau processus de contamination qui avait été partiellement déjoué par le gêne « ancien » de Jack, ainsi que par le fait du chargement à deux reprises des connaissances de ces mêmes anciens. Le pouvoir de guérison, qu'il avait possédé durant quelque temps, avait renforcé son système immunitaire et lui avait permis de résister si longtemps à ce virus. Aujourd'hui il devait se battre pour survivre. Heureusement les Asgards avaient de nombreux alliés très férus en médecine, ce qui leur permit de le guérir. Seulement la convalescence serait excessivement longue, son organisme n'étant pas préparé à un tel affrontement, il sortit épuisé, amnésique et incapable de se prendre en charge de cette bataille.

Les premiers mois, il dut réapprendre les choses les plus simples de la vie. Il n'était pas un « légume » mais presque. Les Asgards firent appel aux connaissances enfouies au plus profond de son cerveau pour l'aider. Les premières paroles qu'il fut capable de prononcées furent en ancien ! Dès lors, il fit des progrès phénoménaux. Ce qu'aucun Asgards n'avait pu faire, décrypter les données des bibliothèques des anciens, il y parvint. Il ne se souvenait que des anciens. Pour lui ils étaient son peuple, et n'avait pas de problème avec cela. Il passa presque un an comme cela. Déchiffrant, soignant, expliquant aux Asgards une civilisation disparue.

Il paraissait heureux. Il se savait différent du peuple parmi lequel il vivait. Mais il les appréciait énormément, particulièrement Thor. Ce dernier cherchait comment il pourrait rendre à O'Neill sa véritable mémoire, sans pour autant lui faire perdre les acquis des anciens. Il admirait cet homme. Il souhaitait que tout rentre dans l'ordre pour le ramener auprès de son monde. Celui-ci avait besoin de lui, il en était persuadé, même s'il n'avait plus de contact avec la Terre depuis des mois. « Il serait peut-être bon d'envoyer un vaisseau afin de contrôler si tout va bien sur Terre ! ». Il décida d'en parler au conseil. Ce dernier refusa prétextant le manque d'effectifs ! Il est vrai que les réplicateurs humanoïdes les avaient affaiblis. Le savoir de Jack les aidait beaucoup. En plus il avait une ingéniosité débordante. Il faisait merveille.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était avec les Asgards, et un jour il trouva dans les archives une représentation d'un vaisseau le « Samantha Carter » ! Ce nom fit un déclic dans sa tête. En proie à de nombreux troubles (il revoyait des scènes, toujours avec les mêmes personnes, il entendait des voix, toujours les mêmes) il décida d'en parler à Thor.

J – Thor mon ami, puis-je vous parler ?

Th – bien sur O'Neill, que désirez-vous ?

J – depuis deux jours, j'ai des flashs de scènes avec des êtres comme moi. Nous sommes habillés pareil, portons des armes primitives. Il semble régner une ambiance amicale. Sauriez-vous qui ils sont ? Et le nom de Sam Carter vous dit-il quelque chose ?

Th – vous vous souvenez de Samantha Carter ?

J – si c'est une femme, qu'elle est grande et blonde, alors oui je me souviens ! Qui est-elle ?

Th – c'était votre second sur la Tauri. Vous avez combattu bien des ennemis ensembles et nous avez aidés bien des fois.

J – pourquoi n'est-elle plus avec moi ? Elle est morte ?

Th – pas autant que je le sache O'Neill. La dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, elle partait vers un nouveau monde pour en prendre le commandement.

J – pourquoi ne travaillons-nous plus ensemble ? Qui sont les deux autres personnes dont je vois les visages ? Thor si vous savez quelque chose aidez-moi !

Th – mon ami, je peux vous enseigner beaucoup de choses sur ce qu'a été votre vie avant, mais votre mémoire vous seul pouvez la retrouver. Les deux autres personnes que vous revoyez sont les membres de votre équipe, vous les considériez comme votre famille. Vous avez été séparé par je ne sais quelles circonstances. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes seul ici.

J – cette équipe dont vous me parlez, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, où était-elle ? Font-ils partis eux aussi de mon peuple « les anciens » ?

Th – vous n'êtes pas un « ancien » O'Neill, vous êtes un tauri. Vous possédez des gênes anciens qui vous ont permis d'acquérir leur savoir, mais vous êtes humain. Nous vous avons récupéré mourant, seul et vous avez du lutter pendant des mois contre un mal que l'on vous avait volontairement inoculé.

J – il faut que je retrouve mes racines. Au fond de moi je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Acceptez-vous de m'aider ? Je me dois de retrouver ces amis dont j'ignore tout, mais qui me paraissent tellement important aujourd'hui. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ressens cela !

Th – je vais demander au Conseil, l'autorisation de vous aider. Pendant ce temps essayer de faire appel à vos souvenirs « tauris », mettez en sommeil le coté « ancien », vous pouvez y arriver, je le sais.

Pendant que Jack puisait au fond de lui-même à la recherche de ses souvenirs Tauri, Thor partit demander au Conseil l'autorisation de ramener O'Neill sur Terre. Il dut parlementer un long moment pour obtenir gain de cause. Il revint vers Jack qu'il trouva en pleine méditation, il pouvait faire concurrence à Teal'c !

Th – O' Neill, j'ai l'autorisation de partir.

J – pouvez-vous aller ailleurs avant ?

Th – ailleurs ?

J – là où se trouve Samantha Carter. Je sens qu'il faut aller la chercher !

Thor les téléporta sur son vaisseau.

Th – le voyage jusqu'à la galaxie de Pégase est long O'Neill. Vous devriez exploiter ce délai afin de continuer votre voyage dans votre mémoire.

J – vous avez raison. Ma dernière méditation m'a permis de retrouver certains repaires. Mais je bloque sur certaines choses, je ne comprends pas pourquoi !

Th – je sais que vous avez des souvenirs douloureux, votre subconscient fait obstacle afin de vous préserver. Je sais que vous êtes fort O'Neill et que vous parviendrez à surmonter tout cela. Vous devez avoir confiance en vous !

J – merci mon ami. Votre sollicitude me fait chaud au cœur, je vous dois tant, que je ne sais comment faire pour vous remercier !

Th – vous nous avez apportés beaucoup, O'Neill. Nous vous devons notre survie, je crois que cela nous tient quitte !

Jack partit reprendre sa méditation dans un coin reculé du vaisseau. Les heures passant, les souvenirs revenaient. Il ne lui restait qu'à débloquer une infime partie de sa mémoire. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Se concentrant encore plus fortement, il parvint à faire sauter ce verrou, et là les images l'atteignirent en plein cœur !

C'est un homme en larme, dévasté que Thor retrouva. Il venait lui annoncer qu'ils arrivaient.

Th – je suis désolé O'Neill, mais vous deviez vous retrouver pour être opérationnel.

J – (le regardant tristement) pourquoi ?

Th – c'est votre vie O'Neill, mais vous avez aussi de très bons souvenirs, ils vont revenir maintenant. Nous allons arriver près d'Atlantis, j'ai envoyé un message, j'attends la réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, salle des commandes du vaisseau asgard.

X – ici la base d'Atlantis, vaisseau asgard identifiez-vous !

Th – ici le commandeur suprême de la flotte asgarde, je demande à parler au Colonel Carter.

SC – Thor ? C'est bien vous ? Ici Sam Carter, je suis heureuse de vous entendre !

Th – salutations Colonel Carter, je suis également heureux de vous retrouver, mais je ne suis pas le seul.

SC – comment cela ? Pouvez-vous atterrir sur Atlantis, ou souhaitez-vous autre chose ?

Th – mon vaisseau est trop imposant même pour Atlantis, je vais vous téléporter à mon bord, car c'est vous que je viens voir.

Sam se retrouva à bord du Jack O'Neill. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et fut émerveillée par l'avancée technologique de ce vaisseau. Il semblait encore plus performant que ceux qu'elle avait vu précédemment.

Th – salutations Colonel Carter.

SC – Thor, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Avez-vous des nouvelles de la Terre ? Cela va faire un mois que je n'ai plus aucune communication.

Th – comment cela ?

SC – vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Sur Terre c'est le chaos le plus total ! Le Général Landry a essayé de vous contacter, mais aucune réponse ne lui est parvenue.

Th – que s'est-il passé ?

SC – le projet porte des étoiles a été divulgué au monde, cela a entraîné des changements radicaux dans notre pays, et de fils en aiguilles, le monde s'est retrouvé en guerre. C'est une catastrophe ! Plus rien ne fonctionne, aux dernières nouvelles, Cheyenne Mountain était un camp retranché afin d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou sortir. La guerre civile fait rage un peu partout.

X – et vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher cela ?

SC - …

SC – mon général ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Th – c'est à moi de répondre à cette question. Il y a plus d'un an, j'ai récupéré le Général O'Neill à l'agonie. Baal lui avait inoculé du virus qui aurait du décimer les terriens dans leur intégralité, mais c'était sans compter sur la personnalité « ancien » d'O'Neill. Nous avons du demander à des alliés leur aide pour le sauver, et cela a pris tout ce temps. O'Neill vient seulement de retrouver la mémoire. Nous sommes venus vous chercher pour rentrer sur Terre, afin de continuer votre action à tous les quatre.

J – mais je vois que je rentre trop tard !

SC – peut-être pas mon Général !

J – arrêtez avec vos « mon général » ! Je ne le suis plus, j'ai démissionné pour mourir en paix !

SC – alors comment… pour mourir en paix ?

J – eh oui, les toubibs ne pouvaient plus rien pour moi, sans Thor…

SC – pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été au courant ?

J – j'étais parti, et vous étiez loin, vous aviez votre vie.

SC – comment cela ma vie ? Daniel aurait pu me le dire !

J – encore aurait-il fallu qu'il soit au courant. J'ai coupé tous les ponts.

SC – pourquoi ?

Th – reconnaissez la vérité O'Neill, il faut que vous tourniez la page.

J – ben euh… J'ai commis une erreur en partant pour Washington. Alors j'ai préféré faire le vide autour de moi. Je le regrette aujourd'hui, car peut-être aurions nous pu faire quelque chose pour la Terre.

Th – ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard, puisque vous êtes de nouveaux réunis. Nous allons chercher Teal'c et Daniel Jackson. Ensemble vous allez trouver comment remédier à cela !

J – vous êtes bien optimiste Thor. Vous savez nous ne sommes que des humains.

Th – peut-être, mais avec vos connaissances, l'intelligence du Colonel Carter, la force de Teal'c et le savoir de Daniel Jackson vous pouvez arriver à faire changer les choses, vous l'avez déjà fait et vous vous n'étiez pas au sommet de votre forme.

SC – de quelles connaissances parlez-vous Thor ? Parce que sans vouloir vous vexer Jack, j'ai plus de connaissances que vous !

Th – c'est là où vous vous trompez Colonel. O'Neill vous étonnera, vous verrez ! Mais partons pour la voie lactée.

SC – je préviens Atlantis et c'est parti !

Jack avait le sourire, plein d'images, de souvenirs revenaient en masse. La complicité qui les liait du temps de SG1 lui apparut comme une bouée de sauvetage. Les images de la mort de Charly l'avait déstabilisé. Il se demandait comment il avait pu continuer à vivre après un tel drame. Là maintenant, il avait un début de réponse. Au fond de lui il savait qu'ils allaient trouver LA solution pour apporter le calme et la paix sur Terre. C'était une intuition. Elle allait le motiver dans les jours à venir.

Sam se reprochait de ne pas avoir prêter plus attention à Jack. Elle sentait qu'il avait énormément changé. Il était plus distant, plus posé également. La terrible épreuve qu'il venait de traverser avait fait de lui un autre homme, tout aussi attirant devait-elle le reconnaître !

« Pourquoi avons-nous laissé éclater SG1 de la sorte ? Lorsque Jack est parti pour Washington, nous aurions du nous rapprocher, pourquoi avoir ignoré les sentiments qui nous unissaient ? Que de temps perdu ! ».

Le voyage jusqu'à la voie lactée fut long. Jack qui n'était pas enclin à discuter s'isola afin de méditer. C'était devenu un besoin, comme Teal'c avant. Il savait que pendant ce moment privilégié, des souvenirs reviendraient encore plus nettement. Il partait à la recherche de son passé. Pendant de longs mois, c'était un autre passé, celui des anciens qui lui était revenu. Il y avait puisé la force de s'en sortir et de vaincre les méfaits du virus de Baal. Aujourd'hui, il lui fallait retrouver Jonathan « Jack » O'Neill le terrien, l'ancien des forces spéciales, le leader charismatique de SG1 !

Carter fut étonnée, elle ne reconnaissait plus son ancien supérieur dans cet homme posé et réfléchit. La spontanéité, qui faisait la personnalité de Jack, semblait l'avoir quitté.

Th – ne vous inquiétez pas Colonel Carter, vous allez le retrouver tel qu'il était il y a quelques mois. Le traitement que nos alliés lui ont fait subir a effacé toute sa mémoire. Nous avons du lui réapprendre tout. Les premiers mots qu'il a prononcés quelques semaines après son réveil, étaient en ancien car nous avons du faire appel aux souvenirs de son subconscient.

S – aux souvenirs de son subconscient ? Mais je croyais que vous aviez effacé les données des anciens de son cerveau, celui-ci n'étant pas apte à les recevoir ?

Th – effectivement nous les avions effacés. Mais il est resté des traces, heureusement, que nous avons réactivées. Sans elles, nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour lui. Il semblerait que son évolution par rapport aux autres terriens soit plus importante que nous l'ayons pensée. Cela l'a sauvé.

S – vous voulez dire qu'il est à un stade supérieur de l'évolution de la race humaine ?

Th – en quelque sorte oui. Un stade infime, nous l'aurions vu bien avant sans cela, mais génétiquement avancé par rapport à d'autres.

S – et vous lui avez dit ?

Th – non. Il n'était pas en état d'entendre ce genre de chose. Jusqu'à il y a trois semaines, il n'était qu'un ancien. Il n'a prit conscience de son appartenance à la race humaine, qu'en ayant des flashs de vos missions dernièrement. C'est en lisant des archives de notre société qu'il a eu un électrochoc.

S – un électrochoc ? Qu'a-t-il lu dans vos archives qui lui a provoqué cela ?

Th – il a découvert l'existence de vaisseaux appelés le « O'Neill » et le « Samantha Carter ». Ce nom est à l'origine de ses souvenirs revenus !

S – …

Th – il est venu me trouver pour me demander qui était Samantha Carter. Il avait de vagues souvenirs d'une femme grande et blonde. Cela a été la clef. Après les choses sont allées très vite. Nous sommes venus vous chercher, c'était une évidence pour lui. C'est pourquoi je suis confiant dans l'avenir, mais ne le brusquez pas. Vous allez le retrouver lorsqu'il aura fait la part des choses.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas en méditation, Jack essayait d'en apprendre le plus possible sur le devenir de la Terre. Il posait des questions à Sam retrouvant leur ancienne complicité.

J – mais comment cela est-ce possible ? Je ne comprends pas qu'ils n'aient pas vu le vent venir. La révélation de la porte n'a pas pu avoir de telles conséquences, il faut qu'il y ait autre chose.

S – je ne sais pas, j'étais trop loin. Teal'c et Daniel m'ont bien expliqué certaines choses mais c'est vrai que la réaction de la population terrienne est un peu démesurée.

J – vous vous souvenez, quand nous sommes allés sur cette planète que les Aschens avaient entièrement colonisée et qu'ils avaient anéantie avec le temps, Daniel et Teal'c avaient trouvé des archives expliquant les années de révoltes et de chaos qui avait précédé l'anéantissement de la population.

S – oui je me souviens !

J – eh bien vous ne trouvez pas que cela y ressemble beaucoup. N'y a-t-il pas derrière tout cela la volonté d'une civilisation pour détruire la Tauri ?

S – mais qui ? Les Aschens ? Nous n'avons jamais eu de nouvelles d'eux.

J – et les Oris ? Ils ne peuvent pas faire cela ?

S – Non, je ne pense pas. Ils sont plus directs. Ils préfèrent endoctriner. Si cela ne marche pas, ils détruisent directement. Là cela prend trop de temps, ils ne sont pas si patients !

J – depuis que j'ai quitté la Terre, vous n'avez pas rencontré d'autres peuples susceptibles de réagir comme cela ? En deux ans il peut s'en passer des choses !

S – il y a bien un peuple sur P3R222 qui était avancé technologiquement et qui a accepté de partager avec nous certains de ces technologies.

J – et vous n'avez pas trouvé cela bizarre ?

S – vous savez nous avions besoin d'aide face aux Oris !

J – oui bah on voit le résultat.

Il gesticulait et tournait en rond dans cette salle du vaisseau.

J – Thor ! Ce n'est pas la peine de repartir sur Terre, cela ne changera rien. La Solution c'est de retourner dans le passé, de modifier cette alliance et après nous reviendrons au SGC.

S – comment allez-vous faire cela ?

J – cela va prendre un peu de temps. Il nous faut trouver une planète tranquille, avec les bons matériaux et nous allons construire un nouveau jumper capable de voyager dans le temps.

S – quoi ? Thor, vous connaissez cette technologie ?

Th – moi non, mais lui oui !

J – Sam c'est la seule solution. Allez au boulot !

Ils trouvèrent la planète qu'ils recherchaient peu de temps après. Jack se mit au travail. Les plans avançaient très vite, il dormait peu. Sam ne l'avait jamais vu aussi concentré sur une tâche. Après les plans ils s'attaquèrent à la fabrication du prototype. Les autochtones les aidèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Sam et Jack avaient été bien accepté, ils leur avaient fourni des solutions à plusieurs de leurs problèmes locaux et en remerciements, ils acceptèrent de leur donner un coup de main pour la fabrication.

Tout cela dura environ un an. L'évolution sur Terre n'était ni plus ni moins catastrophique. Atlantis avait prévenu le SGC du départ de Carter, mais ils ne la virent jamais arriver ! Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour s'apitoyer sur son sort, leur survie étant difficile et une lutte de chaque jour. Seuls Daniel et Teal'c gardaient l'espoir de la voir apparaître aux cotés de Thor ! Ils ignoraient que Jack était avec eux.

Une fois le jumper terminé, ils programmèrent le régulateur de voyage temporel pour revenir quelque 4 ans en arrière afin d'annuler l'alliance avec P3R222.

Ils arrivèrent sur la planète en même temps que la SG1 de l'époque.

J – que va-t-on faire ? C'est vous qui avez toujours les bonnes idées.

S – il faut saboter les négociations. Ils ne doivent pas suspecter les richesses de la Terre ni découvrir notre évolution technologique.

J – il nous faut prendre la place de l'équipe.

S – comment ? Nous ne sommes que deux, ils s'attendent à une équipe de plusieurs personnes !

J – nous devons éliminer Daniel et Mitchell. Restera à convaincre Teal'c. Cela devrait pouvoir se faire !

S – comment ?

J – quand il verra deux Carter il demandera des explications.

S – parce que vous croyez que mon autre moi va se laisser faire ?

J – nous la neutraliserons, venez.

Observant le groupe, ils réussirent à faire s'éloigner Daniel et Mitchell. Quand ils furent sur qu'ils ne pouvaient être entendus des autres ils les zattèrent. Puis leur firent une piqûre de tranquillisant et les attachèrent à l'abri des regards. Ils s'avancèrent vers Teal'c et le colonel Carter.

J – hum hum !

T – O'Neill !

CC – mon général, que faites-vous là ?

S – nous venons parler avec Teal'c, désolée !

Elle zatta son double. Teal'c ne put réagir Jack le tenant en joue.

J – Teal'c, écoutez-moi, nous venons du futur, l'alliance avec ce peuple sera une catastrophe. Il nous faut saboter les négociations. Aidez-nous, Daniel et Mitchell dorment, votre Sam va en faire autant. Lorsque tout sera fini nous repartirons d'où nous venons et vous vous continuerez. S'il vous plait Teal'c croyez-moi, c'est dans l'intérêt de la Terre !

Teal'c les regarda longuement, surtout Jack. Il se tourna vers le colonel qui était à terre puis revint à Jack.

T – je vous crois. Que dois-je faire ?

J – nous allons porter Carter avec Daniel et Mitchell. Puis nous irons vers le lieu de rencontre.

Nous laisserons nos P90 pour ne prendre que les zats. Il faut qu'ils nous prennent pour des inférieurs sans importance. Je ferais le bourru violent, un peu attardé. Il faut qu'ils nous pensent débarqués là par hasard !

T – cela peut marcher, je pourrais dire vous avoir faire connaître le fonctionnement de la porte en échange de nourriture. Nous ne devons pas venir de la Tauri, mais d'une autre planète.

J – je savais que nous pourrions compter sur vous ! Merci de nous accorder votre confiance.

Après s'être assuré que leurs trois amis étaient bien installés, ils partirent en direction de la ville. Jack avait quitté une partie de son uniforme, et paraissait un peu rustre. Teal'c prit son air mauvais, Sam elle aussi s'était changée et semblait soumise aux volontés de son compagnon !

C'est ainsi que des individus évolués les rencontrèrent. Ils jouèrent tellement bien leur rôle, qu'ils furent invités à quittés la planète au plus tôt. Après quelques grognements désapprobateurs de la part de Jack, ils quittèrent la cité en direction de la porte faisant bien attention à ne pas être suivis. Arrivés près de la cachette du reste de l'équipe ils décidèrent de se séparer.

J – nous allons regagner notre temps espérant avoir pu apporter les modifications nécessaires. Teal'c, mon ami, nous vous devons encore beaucoup. J'espère pouvoir vous apporter le dixième de ce que vous nous avez donné un jour.

S – merci Teal'c. Ne dites rien à nos doubles, ils ne doivent pas être au courant.

T – ne vous inquiétez pas, ils resteront dans l'ignorance des faits. Je leur dirai que nous avons été attaqués et séparés. Que j'ai pu les retrouver avant qu'ils ne soient emmenés par la porte, et qu'il nous faut nous dépêcher de rentrer sur Terre. Au Général Landry, je demanderai de classer cette planète comme non exploitable.

J – à bientôt mon ami.

Ils regagnèrent le jumper et repartir dans leur époque. Thor les attendait près à les emmener sur Terre cette fois-ci. Qu'allaient-ils trouver ? Ils étaient anxieux, avaient-ils bien fait.

Pendant ce temps Teal'c s'occupa de ses compagnons, ils regagnèrent la porte rapidement et rentrèrent au SGC.

Le temps passa calmement. Pas de divulgation, pas de guerre civile.

L'alarme résonna dans le SGC.

L – avons-nous un signal ?

St – oui c'est SG1.

Sg1 passa la porte, les trois hommes étaient abattus.

D – désolé Général, nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé le Colonel Carter !

En effet quelques semaines auparavant, cela correspond à la rentrée dans le présent du jumper, le Colonel Carter disparut mystérieusement lors d'une mission. Teal'c ne semblait pas très affecté par cette disparition, mais participait activement à sa recherche. Il avait compris que cela avait une relation avec sa rencontre avec les Carter et O'Neill du futur sur P3R222. Mais bien évidemment, il garda pour lui ses pensées.

Le SGC reçut également à cette époque, un appel du HWSC leur demandant s'ils avaient des nouvelles du Général O'Neill, celui-ci n'ayant pas effectué une visite médicale programmée depuis quelques temps, et n'ayant pas réapparu depuis lors.

Landry se posait des questions sur ces disparitions, mais la lutte contre les Oris ne lui permettait pas de s'appesantir sur le sujet. Les prêcheurs gagnaient du terrain et il fallait absolument trouver une solution pour les contenir.

Si Jack et Sam avaient réussi leur mission et que la Terre n'était plus dans le chaos le plus total, la guerre spatiale continuait.

Après un voyage de quelques jours, Thor leur apprit qu'ils arrivaient à destination. D'après ses scanners tout semblait aller bien sur Terre.

Th – je vous dépose au SGC ou ailleurs ?

S – je pense que le SGC est le meilleur endroit. Thor que pensez-vous qu'il nous soit arrivé sur Terre ? Normalement notre ligne de temps aurait du s'effacer et nous deux aurions du disparaître !

Th – j'y ai réfléchi, et je pense que vos personnalités sont plus fortes que celles de vos doubles donc vous avez pris la priorité. De plus il suffit que votre entrée dans cet espace-temps se soit faîte de façon prioritaire et ce sont eux qui ont du disparaître ! Ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais vous êtes là et je ne vois pas comment l'expliquer rationnellement !

J – vous n'allez pas vous plaindre Sam !

S – non Jack, mais ce n'est pas logique. Espérons que nous ne serons pas confronter à nos doubles comme dans les réalités alternées !

J – une chose encore Sam avant de partir. Je n'ai pas de connaissances supplémentaires ! Je suis toujours le même !

S – pourquoi ? La science des anciens est une aubaine pour nous, nous pourrions trouver quelque chose pour vaincre les Oris !

J – non Sam ! Nous ne referons pas la même erreur, si je peux vous aider à trouver une arme ou autre chose contre les Oris, je le ferai mais de façon officieuse ! Personne en dehors de Thor et vous-même ne doit savoir par quoi je suis passé. J'ai été malade soit, mais les Asgards m'ont sauvé comme ils l'ont déjà fait par le passé. Pas d'amnésie, pas de virus destructeur. Rien. Acceptez-vous de garder le silence ?

S – évidemment, expliqué comme cela je ne peux aller contre !

Th – O'Neill vous m'étonnerez toujours. Votre jugement est si rigoureux ! Allez vous préparer au transfert.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte des étoiles !

L – Jack ? Colonel Carter ?

J – salut Hank !

S – Mon Général.

L – mais d'où venez-vous ? Colonel, voilà plusieurs semaines que vous avez disparue en mission. Quant à toi Jack, le HWSC te cherche partout.

J – il faudra qu'il demande des comptes à Thor ! Petit tour par l'infirmerie Colonel ?

S – avec plaisir mon Général !

Daniel et Teal'c venaient d'arriver dans la salle d'embarquement, ils sautèrent dans les bras de leurs amis, enfin Daniel, Teal'c est plus circonspecte !

T – bienvenus O'Neill, Colonel Carter, vous avez mis du temps à rentrer chez vous.

J – je me fais toujours désirer Teal'c, vous le savez bien !

S – heureuse d'être ici, merci Teal'c.

Les autres personnes présentes ne comprirent pas cet échange, pourquoi Teal'c leur reprochait leur retour tardif ? Enfin personne ne s'appesantit sur la question. Teal'c était serein il avait fait le bon choix, ses deux amis étaient vraiment des gens de parole et très compétents !

Après un très long briefing, les choses reprirent leur cours. Carter n'eut pas à expliquer son départ d'Atlantis, dans cet espace temps elle était restée au SGC. A part Teal'c personne ne sut ce qui c'était passé, ni le pourquoi de la disparition des deux leaders de SG1.

Jack dut repartir pour Washington après une semaine à Colorado Springs. Durant cette semaine il se rapprocha beaucoup de ses amis. Il avait compris la leçon ! Sam aussi avait compris. La complicité qui les liait tous les deux avant le départ d'O'Neill pour le HWSC était revenue pendant leur mission. Ils décidèrent donc de se revoir beaucoup plus souvent et de ne pas recommencer les erreurs qui les avaient tous mené à la catastrophe.

Son retour ne fut pas de tout repos, le Président voulant des explications beaucoup plus fournies que le dirigeant du SGC. Il fut aidé, une fois de plus, par Thor qui se téléporta dans le bureau ovale. Il en profita d'avoir un allié dans la place pour demander son retour au sein de la base. Il prétexta son état de santé, nettement meilleur, mais ne lui permettant plus d'assumer les responsabilités qui étaient les siennes avant son départ. Il négocia un poste de formateur auprès des jeunes recrues. Le Président lui accorda avec réticence son congé et le remercia des bons et loyaux services en le nommant Lieutenant Général. Il savait qu'il avait atteint le sommet de sa carrière et envisageait sérieusement de prendre sa retraite. Il lui fallait voir l'évolution des choses avant toute décision ! Il avertit ses amis qu'il allait revenir à Colorado Springs pour quelque temps. Il leur précisa qu'il devait déménager ses affaires, l'appartement qu'il occupait à Washington ayant été attribué à quelqu'un d'autre puisqu'il avait été absent longtemps.

Il resta un mois dans la capitale. Il dut former son remplaçant, participer à de nombreuses réunions, mettre à jour tous ses dossiers en attente. Bref il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il gardait malgré tout le contact avec le Colorado. La dernière semaine il dut s'occuper en plus de son déménagement. Il eut la surprise de voir Sam débarquer.

S – bonjour Jack ! J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'aide et comme je suis arrêtée pour une blessure légère, me voilà !

J – qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

S – un tir de prêcheur mal dirigé ! Juste une petite brûlure, mais j'en ai profité, vous ne le direz pas ! J'ai forcé un peu la dose sur la douleur, et le Docteur Lam m'a conseillé de partir me reposer une semaine !

Jack sourit en imaginant son ancien second feindre pour obtenir des vacances !

J – on dirait que je déteins enfin sur vous ! Mais pour passer des vacances reposantes vous auriez pu choisir une autre destination !

S – j'aime bien Washington ! On s'y met ?

J – A vos ordres mon colonel !

A eux deux ils étaient très efficaces, les affaires de Jack furent emballées tout était prêt pour les déménageurs.

J – je vous invite au resto, allez venez !

Ils passèrent une soirée agréable à parler de tout de rien, à se rappeler des missions. Jack fit beaucoup rire Sam, il adorait la voir rire et elle était bon public !

Ils sortirent tard du restaurant et décidèrent de marcher dans les rues de Washington avant de rentrer.

J – au fait, vous logez où ce soir ?

S – il doit y avoir un hôtel pas loin de chez vous, je vais me prendre une chambre.

J – vous pouvez dormir chez moi, je vous laisse ma chambre je dormirai sur le canapé. Vous m'avez bien aidé, et puis je serai plus tranquille que de vous savoir à l'hôtel !

S – vous êtes sur ? (Voyant son regard) Bon d'accord ! Vous fâchez pas.

Ils rentrèrent chez Jack.

J – vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

S – si vous avez du café, oui merci.

J – je n'ai pas rangé la cafetière, alors c'est possible !

Là encore devant un café, ils discutèrent très longtemps. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer. Ils étaient bien, comme jamais depuis longtemps !

De retour dans le Colorado, Sam aida encore Jack pour sa réinstallation. Il avait gardé sa maison, mais une inoccupation de plusieurs mois nécessitait quelques réfections ! Il était heureux qu'elle souhaite l'aider. Après quelques jours de dur labeur, tout était parfait.

J – j'ai bien envie de faire une petite fête pour mon retour. J'ai pleins de choses à arroser !

S – comme quoi ?

J – curieuse ! Vous le saurez en même temps que les autres ! Même si je vous dois beaucoup pour mon installation, je ne veux rien vous dire !

S – vous exagérez, vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire juste une petit chose ? Elle s'était faîte féline et provocatrice, mais cela ne marcha pas. « Comment est-ce que je peux me comporter comme cela ? Tu n'as pourtant pas bu ma vieille ! ».

Jack aussi était étonné, mais même s'il fut séduit, il ne voulut pas lâcher le morceau.

J – je vais au SGC pour inviter les gars. J'inviterai également Hammond s'il peut venir. Puis j'irai faire les courses. Vous m'accompagnez ?

S – vous n'avez rien voulu me dire alors non !

J – allons Dorothée, ne soyez pas mauvaise joueuse.

S – non mon Général !

J – bah tant pis ! Je ferai tout tout seul ! J'espère ne pas oublier le soda light !

S – vous aussi vous êtes mauvais joueur !

Sur ces paroles elle quitta la maison. Jack avait le sourire, il savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de venir avec lui, mais elle ne céderait pas. Il se dit que finalement d'aller faire les courses seul lui permettrait de faire des choses supplémentaires. C'est le cœur léger qu'il partit vers Cheyenne Mountain !

Arrivé dans la base, il passa d'abord voir Landry.

J – je peux te parler 5 mn ?

L – Entre. Que me vaux ta visite ?

J – j'ai plein de choses à t'annoncer. Tu sais que je reviens sur Colorado Springs, j'ai obtenu une mutation ici.

L – je n'ai pas eu la circulaire m'annonçant cela ! J'ai juste été informé qu'un haut gradé allait venir superviser la formation des jeunes recrues. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore pondu à l'Etat Major ? On se débrouille très bien sans un gratte papier ne connaissant pas la porte, ni les équipes SG. J'ai bien envie de protester.

J – n'en fait rien, je pense que tu vas bien t'entendre avec lui !

L – ha oui, moi je ne crois pas !

Jack avait le sourire, il se calla plus confortablement dans son siège attendant que la tempête se calme.

L – en plus il aura le pas sur moi, je ne serais même plus le patron, déjà que le boulot n'est pas facile ! Tu aurais accepté cela toi ? Et puis ne me regarde pas avec ce sourire, j'ai plus l'habitude des gradés du Pentagone !

J – je te répète que cela devrait aller !

L – tu le connais peut-être ? Il est comment ?

J – (en riant) tu l'as devant toi !

L – quoi ? Mais nous avons le même grade tous les deux ! Ils m'ont annoncé un supérieur !

J – j'ai reçu ma troisième étoile !

L – alors là ! Félicitations.

J – cela faisait parti des choses que je venais te dire mais tu ne m'en laisse pas placer une ! Donc je reviens en tant que Lieutenant Général chargé des jeunes recrues, mais ce n'est que pour un temps, je pense prendre ma retraite bientôt. Donc tu es invité avec les autres à venir samedi soir chez moi pour fêter cela. Tu es le seul au courant pour l'instant alors garde le secret !

L – pas de problème, eh ! Ne la prend pas trop tôt ta retraite, j'ai pas envie qu'ils envoient quelqu'un d'autre !

J – je vais réfléchir à la question ! C'est OK pour samedi ?

L – Bien sur !

La fin de la semaine se passa en courses et préparations. Il voulait que tout soit parfait même si Carter ne l'aidait pas.

Le samedi soir, c'est vêtu d'un jeans et chemisette noire qu'il alla ouvrir la porte à ses premiers invités. Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent une bouteille à la main le sourire aux lèvres.

D – nous sommes les premiers ?

J – Eh oui petit Scarabée ! Entrez et installez-vous comme chez vous !

D – je ne crois pas, je vais garder mes chaussures cela vaux mieux !

J – très drôle !

Teal'c regardait ses amis d'un air bienveillant « cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Daniel Jackson aussi détendu ! C'est très bien qu'O'Neill revienne parmi nous pour quelques temps ».

Jack leur apporta une bière histoire de faire passer le temps. Ils discutaient depuis près d'une demi-heure, quand la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

Hammond accompagné de Landry et de son épouse, se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte.

J – mes Généraux !

H – Général !

J – Bon d'accord, bienvenue Madame, Georges, Hank !

L – j'aime mieux cela, j'avais peur d'une soirée officielle !

D – pourquoi une soirée officielle ? Jack ne souhaite que renouer avec ses anciens coéquipiers, c'est bien cela que vous nous avez dit Jack ?

J – mais oui Space Monkey ! Je voulais retrouver tout le monde le temps de mon passage à Colorado Springs ! Teal'c pouvez-vous surveiller le barbecue, s'il vous plait ?

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois.

J – Cassie ! Bonjour Sam.

S – Mon Général !

C – Ola la ! Tu vas rester militaire toute la soirée, je croyais que c'était la fête !

J – ne t'inquiète pas Cassie, Sam n'a pas apprécié une des mes plaisanteries, alors elle boude !

C – Sam bouder ? J'y crois pas !

H – cela se voit que tu ne l'as pas connue plus jeune !

J – on va tout savoir sur vous Sam !

S – Oncle Georges, j'aimerai que tu gardes mes secrets, s'il te plait !

T – Oncle Georges ?

H – je connais Sam depuis le berceau, Jacob et moi étions comme des frères, d'où « oncle » !

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant, Jack faisant le pitre avec Daniel.

D – dites-moi Jack vous avez mangé du lion ?

J – non Daniel, juste des protéines asgardes pendant un certain temps ! Les jaunes sont les meilleures !

S –(l'air dégoûté) merci sans façon !

Au moment du dessert Jack prit la parole plus sérieusement.

J – j'ai toujours plaisir à recevoir mes amis, mais ce soir j'ai quelque chose à fêter. Je vous ai dit revenir pour quelques temps dans le Colorado, c'est faux !

S – comment ? Vous allez repartir tout de suite ? Pour où ?

J – du calme Sam, non je ne repars pas. En fait je reste définitivement ici, je suis muté au SGC.

H – je n'ai pas eu connaissance de cela ! Il n'y a pas de nouveau poste au SGC à part celui…

J – j'y viens Georges ! Donc je suis muté au SGC en tant que sélectionneur et formateur des nouvelles recrues.

H – mais c'est un Lieutenant Général qui devait venir pour ce poste !

J – deuxième nouvelle : vous l'avez devant vous ! J'ai gagné ma troisième étoile !

H - …

T – Félicitations O'Neill !

L – je t'ai déjà félicité, mais j'en rajoute une couche, bravo Jack !

H – pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ?

J – le Président en personne m'a donné mon nouveau grade. Il ne voulait pas que je prenne ma retraite !

D – vous vouliez prendre votre retraite ?

J – vous savez, sans les Asgards je serais mort. Ça fait réfléchir !

C – woua, Lieutenant Général ! En plus t'es pas mal conservé et terriblement sexy, tu vas faire des ravages chez les jeunes !

J – Cassie ! Un peu de respect s'il te plait !

C – je t'adore mon Général, comment faut-il te dire ?

J – Jack, pour toi ce sera toujours Jack !

C – tu sais cela n'a jamais fait aucun doute dans ma tête. Mais au fait, c'est toi le plus gradé au SGC maintenant ! Ne prends pas la grosse tête !

T – Cassie pourquoi O'Neill aurait-il sa tête qui grossirait ? C'est impossible chez les humains.

Tous partirent dans un fou rire. Teal'c était content de lui, il avait fait de l'humour et tous semblait l'apprécier.

Sam sortit de la maison. Il avait pensé prendre sa retraite ! Comme elle aurait aimé qu'il en soit ainsi ! Leur aventure dans le passé lui avait fait prendre conscience de la rapidité avec laquelle le temps passait. Allait-elle encore laisser les choses évoluer du coté de sa raison plutôt que de son cœur ?

J – vous êtes bien pensive Sam ! Toujours fâchée de ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence ?

S – Non mon Général.

J – oulala si vous êtes encore fâchée puisque le « mon Général » est là ! Ce n'est plus « Jack » ?

S – (avec le sourire) vous êtes quelqu'un de très important maintenant, en ai-je encore le droit ?

J – vous savez Sam, vous avez tout les droits en ce qui me concerne !

Sam rougit est entendant ces mots à double sens.

J – enfin je voulais dire…

S – j'ai parfaitement compris Jack !

J – vraiment ?

S – enfin oui, je crois.

J – nous verrons cela plus tard, tous les deux si vous le voulez bien. Maintenant rentrons avant que le Petit Scarabée ne se monte la tête ! Après vous Belle Dame !

Sam lui envoya un sourire radieux, celui que l'on appelait à la base le « spécial Jack » !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Daniel essayait d'expliquer une nouvelle théorie à Hammond, mais ayant déjà bu 2 bières ses explications étaient confuses !

J – Danny Boy, vous devriez cesser l'alcool cela ne vous réussit pas !

D – je n'ai rien bu !

J – mais oui !

D – non !

J – si

D – non

J – si

T – si Daniel Jackson, vous avez bu 2 bières. Je confirme ce que dit O'Neill, vous ne devriez pas boire !

Femme de Landry – Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Tous – Eh oui !

La soirée se termina assez tard. Hammond raccompagna Daniel et Teal'c à la base. Ce cher archéologue n'était pas en état de conduire. Mme Landry prit sa voiture pour la rapporter au SGC.

Sam resta aider Jack, elle voulait se faire pardonner sa mauvaise humeur de la semaine. Ils eurent vite fait de tout débarrasser.

J – merci Sam, nous sommes vraiment très efficaces tous les deux ! Croyez-vous que ce serait toujours comme cela, dans tous les cas de figures ?

S – (entrant dans son jeu, mais décidée à le laisser mener la danse) quels cas de figures ?

J – euh…vous savez vous et moi.

S – quoi vous et moi ?

J – vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup, Sam !

Il se rapprocha d'elle lentement. Il lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

J – Sam, vous savez que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les mots. Mais aujourd'hui j'en ai assez de jouer au chat et à la souris. L'épreuve que nous avons traversée, tous les deux, m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne peux plus continuer comme cela. Je suis passé assez près de la mort pour ne plus vouloir attendre. Je vous aime Samantha Carter, et je voudrais pouvoir vous le dire tous les jours qui me restent à vivre.

Elle posa sur lui un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour. Trop émue pour pouvoir parler, elle préféra agir et passa ses bras au tour de son cou afin de le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Doucement elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser d'une douceur et d'une tendresse sans pareille. Leurs sentiments explosèrent, et leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Plus de dix ans de frustration cela laisse des traces qu'ils s'empressèrent d'aller effacer dans l'intimité de la chambre de Jack. Ils entrèrent dans leur monde ou personne d'autre n'a de place.

Ils finirent le week-end ensemble, ne quittant que très peu cet espace privilégié. Tous deux étaient comblés. Ils s'étaient imaginé leur relation, mais la réalité dépassait de loin tout ce dont ils avaient pu rêver. La symbiose entre eux était totale. Ils étaient sur un petit nuage.

Le lundi matin ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

J – bonjour toi ! Bien dormi ?

S – hum bonjour, oh oui comme jamais depuis longtemps !

J – (l'embrassant tendrement) moi aussi, je crois que je vais m'y habituer !

S – Jack, comment allons- nous faire vis-à-vis du SGC ?

J – aucun problème. Je suis détaché auprès du SGC, nous ne sommes plus sous la même chaîne de commandement. Personne ne peut rien nous dire. Et puis si quelqu'un veut nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je démissionne ! Tu es plus importante que tout cela !

S – mais nous avons besoin de toi, regarde ce qui c'est passé. Nous n'avons pas oublié l'autre ligne de temps, c'est peut-être un signe ?

J – c'est vrai que nous n'avons rien oublié, mais justement, j'ai en mémoire les deux dernières années effacées et crois moi je ne veux pas revivre cette solitude ! C'est toi et moi ou rien. Ce n'est pas que je ne me sente pas bien dans ce lit, mais j'aimerai ne pas être en retard pour une fois, aussi debout Colonel !

S – à vos ordres Général de mon cœur !

Ils prirent un petit déjeuner rapide, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Jack se pinçait parfois pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas et que son amour était bien là ! Sam avait elle aussi beaucoup de mal à réaliser. Enfin son rêve se réalisait !

Ils partirent chacun avec sa voiture. Sam avait tenu à fixer elle-même sa troisième étoile sur son uniforme, Le Président l'ayant accrochée sur son uniforme de cérémonie. Elle était très fière de son compagnon !

Il arriva en premier au SGC. Les soldats de garde le connaissaient et ne firent pas attention à ses insignes.

SG – Mon Général. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici Monsieur.

J – merci Soldat ! Bonne journée.

Il descendit jusqu'au bureau de Landry, saluant tous ceux et celles qu'il croisait comme de vieilles connaissances. Chacun semblait ravi de le revoir dans ces murs !

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'entraînement des cadets affectés au SGC pour évaluations, les discussions allaient bon train. Le major en charge de cette promotion, leurs avait annoncé qu'un Lieutenant Général nommé par le Pentagone allait les prendre en charge. Ils allaient avoir des tests de terrains à passer, une première pour ce niveau de sélection.

Ct1 – où vont se passer les tests Monsieur ?

M – je l'ignore Cadet. Le Général a le choix, c'est uniquement à lui de décider.

Ct2 – (à ses copains) encore un planqué, ça va pas être triste !

Ct3 – bah on verra bien. J'ai repéré quelques mecs assez canons dans cette base !

Ct2 – avec un peu de chance le patron, il sera encore assez jeune et sexy !

Ct3 – tu rigoles ! A ce grade c'est tous de vieux de la vieille, même pas foutus de crapahuté avec nous !

M – Cadets ! Nous vous verrons à l'œuvre tout à l'heure.

Bureau du Général Landry.

J – Hank, peux-tu me détacher Teal'c une journée ou deux ?

L – aucun problème !

J – je vais emmener mes jeunes sur P2X121. C'est une petite planète tranquille, bien chaude et pleine de sable ou de forêt tropicale. J'aime mieux avoir Teal'c avec moi on ne sait jamais !

L –Le reste de SG1 viendra aussi, ainsi que les équipes de Ferreti et Reynolds. Je croyais que tu avais horreur de la chaleur ?

J – oui mais pour tester les jeunes, il n'y a rien de tel ! Tenue de commandos requise ! Ah oui, tu nous laisses arriver sans nous présenter. J'aimerai sonder un peu les petits nouveaux, histoire de me faire une idée. Ok ?

L – (riant) pas de problème, amuse-toi bien ! Au fait parmi les cadets il y a quelqu'un que tu connais. Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadet, mais elle a demandé à faire un stage ici, alors je l'ai intégrée au groupe.

J – qui est-ce ?

L – Cassandra Frasier

J – Cassie ! Mais elle n'est pas dans l'armée ! Et samedi soir elle ne m'a rien dit !

L – elle a choisi l'armée pour un stage de 3ème année de médecine. Elle ne sait pas si elle ne suivra pas les traces de sa mère et veut se faire une vision plus réelle des choses. Connaissant le SGC, elle m'en a parlé justement samedi. J'ai accepté sachant qu'elle serait avec toi !

J – c'est quelqu'un de très bien. Quant à Janet… (Il était toujours un peu triste en parlant de Janet Frasier, même s'il refusait de l'admettre publiquement, elle lui manquait en tant qu'amie !).

Quelques temps plus tard, il entrait discrètement accompagné de Teal'c dans la salle d'entraînement. Ils étaient en tenue de commandos noire. Ils discutaient tous les deux. Ils se mirent un peu en retrait.

Ct3 – et les filles, visées un peu là-bas les deux mecs qui viennent d'entrer.

Ct2 – ouais, je les ai repérés aussi, pas tous jeunes mais encore bien conservés. Tu crois qu'ils tiennent encore la route ?

Ct1 – je ne chercherai pas à savoir si j'étais toi, le black n'a pas l'air commode !

Ct3 – c'est vrai, mais le plus vieux il est sexy.

Ct3 – j'en ferai bien mon petit déj de demain.

Ct4 – vous êtes pas sortables. Mais tu crois qu'ils vont nous accompagner. Je ne voudrai pas avoir à jouer les secouristes, non pas qu'ils soient pas bien, mais c'est pas mon style. Je les préfère plus jeunes !

Ct2 – alors tu nous les laisses ! Moi ils me conviendraient bien comme cela pour jouer.

M – garde à vous !

Landry entra dans la salle.

L – cadets, vous allez passer vos évaluations. Vous partez dans une heure par la porte des étoiles en exercice de survie sur une planète déserte. Un certain nombre d'officiers vous encadreront. Vous serez par groupe de 4, comme dans les équipes SG. Une carte vous sera fournie. Certains repères vous seront communiqués. Vous partez pour 4 jours. Rompez.

Ct3 – woua ! 4 jours ! Tu crois qu'ils font partis des officiers nous encadrant ?

Ct2 – vu leur tenue oui. Ils devraient rester ici, c'est plus de leur âge.

Ct1 – ils nous réservent peut-être des surprises.

Ct2 – écoutez, on essaie de rester ensembles, on les surveille, et si on peut on engage la conversation et plus si…

Ct1 – t'as de la suite dans les idées toi !

Ct2 – bah, je suis sure qu'ils ne diront pas non !

Ct3 – vous nous les laissés si ça vous intéresse pas !

Ct4 – ok pour moi, je t'ai dis qu'ils étaient trop vieux !

Ct1 – ok aussi. Ce n'est pas mon genre de courir après des officiers, même s'ils sont bien conservés et sexy. Je préfère ne pas jouer à cela.

Ct3 – t'es trop timide !

Ct1 – non je reste à ma place !

« les cadets sont attendus à la porte des étoiles, les cadets sont attendus à la porte des étoiles »

L – Cadets bonne chance ! O'Neill bonne balade !

Ct2 – non ! O'Neill est avec nous ?

Ct1 – c'est qui O'Neill ?

Ct5 – tu sors d'où toi ? Le Major Général O'Neill est l'ancien chef de SG1 et du SGC. C'est le meilleur ! Mais je ne le connais pas autrement que par sa réputation je ne l'ai jamais vu !

Ct1 – il avait arrêté ?

Ct5 – il était responsable au HWSC.

Ct1 – cela va être dur de repartir sur le terrain !

Ct3 – il va nous attendre à coté de la porte, un éventail dans une main et une bière dans l'autre. Faut pas raccrocher après on tient plus le choc !

X – qui est-ce qui tient plus choc Cadet ?

En se retournant, le Cadet se trouva nez à nez avec Jack. Elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'elle avait longuement observé dans la salle d'entraînement. Ne sachant qui il était, elle lui adressa un beau sourire :

Ct3 – les vieux généraux planqués dans les bureaux. Je suis sur que vous vous n'êtes jamais resté dans un bureau, vous semblez trop en forme !

J – (passablement étonné de l'aplomb du cadet) eh bien on va voir sur le terrain !

Pendant cet échange des cadets avaient passé la porte. Seul le petit groupe de filles restait dans la salle avec un certain nombre d'officiers et membres d'équipes SG.

T – O'Neill, il faudrait passer.

Depuis que Teal'c avait pris la parole, les cadets étaient tétanisées. Elles avaient devant elles le Général O'Neill ! Mais lequel d'entre tous était-ce ?

Ct3 – « mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de l'ouvrir, quelle imbécile ! »

Ils passèrent tous. La porte se referma.

M – Nous allons nous diviser en plusieurs équipes. Chaque groupe sera composé des deux officiers ou membres d'une équipe SG, et des quatre cadets. Des questions ? Les personnes du SGC choisiront les cadets qui le accompagneront. Rompez !

Ct3 – Et le Général, il fait partie des équipes ?

M – bien sur ! Mais vous devez ignorer avec qui il sera ! Tous les officiers ici présents le connaissent mais aucun ne vous dira qui il est. C'est son choix !

Ct1 – cela peut être amusant en fin de compte !

Ferreti – bon, nous avons réparti tout le monde dans différents groupes. Chaque groupe portera une couleur différente. Voici la liste de chaque équipe. Regroupez-vous par couleur dès possible.

Les trois cadets s'étant faites remarquer par leur intervention verbale, se retrouvèrent ensemble dans la même équipe. Cassandra complétait le lot. Elles eurent le plaisir de constater que Jack et Teal'c les avaient sélectionnées.

Ct2 – wouah, on va pouvoir savoir s'ils tiennent la route !

Ct3 – peut-être qu'ils sont sous le charme ?

Ct1 – j'aimerai bien savoir où se trouve le Général. J'ai comme l'impression que ça ne va pas être du gâteau !

Ct2 – pourquoi, je te parie que l'on va pas trop forcer. Même s'ils sont bien conservés, ils ne feront pas le poids !

J – alors cadets, prêtes ?

C – oui Monsieur.

J –(lui souriant) très bien. Nous allons faire équipe avec un autre groupe. Nous partons en direction du nord. Méfiez-vous par-là c'est très marécageux !

Chacun pris son paquetage et se mit en route derrière Teal'c qui ouvrait la marche. Au début les 3 jeunes cadets avaient le sourire et étaient sur d'elles. Après une marche de 4 heures les sourires furent beaucoup plus discrets.

Ct1- je croyais que l'on ne forcerait pas trop !

Ct2 – la vache ! Ils tiennent la forme !

Ct3 – j'aimerai bien savoir si c'est dans tous les domaines pareil ?

Ct1 – t'es pas obsédée toi !

C – vous semblez oublier qu'ils font partie du SGC, ils doivent avoir un certain entraînement !

Ct2 – heureusement que l'on a pas le Général avec nous.

Ct1 – qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Ct2 – tous les gars présents sont trop « fringants » pour être quelqu'un qui a passé 2 ou 3 ans derrière un bureau !

C – arrêtez de fantasmer. Demain, il y a encore plus de marche alors allons nous reposer puisqu'on nous le propose.

En effet Teal'c avait déterminé un bon emplacement pour le bivouac de la nuit.

J – cadets, vous vous occuperez de trouver du bois pour le feu.

F – SG 6 vous prendrez le premier tour de garde.

R – SG3 vous prendrez le suivant.

J – cadets, vous serez dispensés de garde. Reposez-vous bien, demain sera dur. Nous prendrons le dernier tour à nous deux !

Tous les cadets furent reconnaissants d'éviter un tour de garde, ils en avaient tous pleins les bottes !

C'est le tour de garde de Jack et Teal'c. Un léger bruit se fait entendre, tout de suite ils sont sur le qui vive.

C – ce n'est que moi ! Il fallait absolument que je vous parle ! J'ai bien été briefé par Landry, je ne suis pas sensée te connaître. Dis donc, c'est toujours comme cela, elles te font du rentre dedans ! C'est que c'est bien vrai t'as encore beaucoup de charme ! Je me sens toute fière de « mon papa » !

J (la regardant d'un air attendri) – tu vas casser ma baraque si tu continues !

C – t'as prévu quoi pour demain ?

J – petite balade dans les marais, hautes herbes et boue ! Rien que de très bon pour la peau !

C – je suis persuadée que tu vas toutes les crever ! Heureusement pour moi j'ai l'entraînement avec Sam. Footing, longue marche…bref de quoi tenir sans rougir !

J – j'espère bien !

T – je n'en doute pas un seul instant Cassandra !

J – tu ferais peut-être bien d'essayer de dormir encore un peu. Il ne faudrait pas tu sois fatiguée avant de partir !

C – ne te fais pas de soucis, j'ai assez dormi. Je suis comme Sam, assez insomniaque !

Ils continuèrent à discuter comme cela jusqu'au lever du soleil. Jack envoya Teal'c réveiller tout le monde le plus délicatement possible, c'est-à-dire à la jaffa, direct : un peu « Debout la dedans ! ». Ils avaient déjà bu un café, mais ils ne le dirent pas.

J – cadets, préparez du café pour tout le monde, s'il vous plait !

Il restait toujours courtois, n'aimant pas rabaisser les gens sans raison. Il discuta avec Reynolds sur l'emploi du temps de la journée. Il lui laissa le plaisir de le dévoiler aux jeunes.

R – bon départ dans une demi-heure, chacun dans son groupe. Aujourd'hui, nous faisons des équipes séparées.

Ct2 – tu crois que c'est parce que les autres sont plus jeunes et que nos « chefs » ne se sentent pas d'attaque qu'on se sépare ?

Ct3 – j'en sais rien, mais c'est mieux ! Nous allons les avoir pour nous toutes seules !

Ct2 – c'est vrai que les autres sont moins « craquants » !

J – allez Cadets, c'est parti !

Il se tourna vers Cassie de façon que personne ne le voie et lui fit un clin d'œil !

Ils progressaient difficilement sur ce terrain très accidenté. Non seulement ils pataugeaient allègrement, mais ils devaient sans cesse faire attention de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans des racines ou autres joyeusetés ! Teal'c et Jack avançaient régulièrement sans trop de problème, Jack laissait Teal'c régler la cadence tout en surveillant Cassie, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se crève, mais pour l'instant elle allait bien. Par contre les autres ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil. La troisième venait de plonger dans un enchevêtrement d'herbes et était ressortie avec une chevelure de rêve ! Jack ne put retenir un léger sourire, ce n'est que grâce à son entraînement militaire qu'il n'éclata pas de rire tout simplement !

Cela faisait 4 heures qu'ils barbotaient sans s'être arrêtés. Voyant la tête des 3 jeunes, Jack décida d'un répit.

J – nous allons nous installer dans ces arbres là-bas. Au moins nous serons au sec.

Ni une ni deux, le voilà qui joue les Tarzan, faisant signe à Teal'c de le suivre et laissant les cadets se débrouiller seules. Il faut dire que trempées et pleines de vase ce n'est pas évident.

Après une petite demi-heure de repos, et le temps de manger un peu, ils repartirent n'écoutant pas les jérémiades des filles. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec les autres groupes demain matin près de la porte. Ils leur faudraient encore passer la nuit dans cet environnement. Aussi Jack annonça, tout en marchant, à ses cadets, qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de sortir du marais avant la nuit. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, et quelques bains de boues qu'ils finirent par retrouver un terrain plus praticable. Malheureusement ils n'avaient changé qu'un problème pour un autre. Car la chaleur devenait suffocante et ce n'était pas mieux ! C'est sur les genoux que nos cadets arrivèrent au bivouac.

Jack ne put résister plus longtemps !

J – alors les vieux ne tiennent pas le choc, c'est ce que vous avez dit hier non ?

Cassie était écroulée de rire, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher !

T – je crois qu'elles ont compris la leçon O'Neill !

Plus un bruit dans le campement, seules les mouches bougeaient encore !

J – bon allez dormir, demain je vous veux en forme ! Allez rompez !

Cassie, je voulais te dire que ton comportement a été remarquable, tu n'es pas militaire mais nous ne t'avons pas entendu te plaindre, je suis fier de toi. Tu es digne de ton Major de maman et je crois qu'elle aussi serait très fière de sa fille !

C – Jack, tu le penses vraiment ?

J – tu m'as déjà entendu dire quelque chose que je ne pense pas ?

C – oh papa ! (Elle lui sauta dans les bras).

Ils restèrent comme cela un long moment sous le regard bienveillant de Teal'c, curieux et jaloux des filles ! Ils se séparèrent et s'éloignèrent du groupe pour une conversation qui ne regardait qu'eux deux.

La nuit se passa sans problème, au lever les 3 cadets faisaient profil bas. Elles ne savaient pas comment il allait réagir ce matin, déjà qu'elles avaient du mal à réaliser que c'était le grand patron !

Sans beaucoup plus de paroles, ils rejoignirent la porte et les autres équipes. Arrivés sur place Jack prit la parole.

J – Bien ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le Lieutenant Général Jack O'Neill. J'ai 8 ans de pratique au SGC derrière moi. Et pour vous Cadet, si j'ai fait ma carrière en partie dans les Blacks Ops, j'ai aussi dirigé le SGC pendant plus d'un an et le HWSC pendant plus de deux ans. Mais effectivement, j'ai gardé la forme ! (Sourire des membres des équipes SG présentes). C'est à moi que revient la dure tâche de sélectionner les futurs membres du SGC. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre jusqu'à présent, il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques fortes têtes. Ce n'est pas une tare, mais il ne faut pas exagérer. Nous venons de passer trois jours en équipes séparées, pour la suite du programme…

Il ne put pas en dire plus sa radio grésilla.

X – Mon Général vous me recevez ?

J – oui Carter. Que se passe-t-il ?

S – nous ne sommes plus seuls sur cette planète. Il semblerait que Baal ait décidé de venir faire un petit footing ! Des chasseurs nous ont repérés. Nous rentrons à la porte par la forêt.

J – combien de chasseurs ?

D – un grand nombre Jack. Le vaisseau mère est en train de déverser ses jaffas, ça va devenir très chaud !

J – nous vous attendons.

Major, activez la porte. Cadets vous retournez sur terre, vous n'êtes pas prêts pour un affrontement. Teal'c sécurisez la zone. Ferreti prenez position avec votre équipe pour protéger SG1. Reynolds assurez le passage des cadets puis suivez avec votre équipe.

Il s'empara d'un P90 et partit en courant vers la forêt. Les Cadets regardaient autour d'eux comme s'ils étaient dans un spectacle.

M – vite cadets, passez la porte.

Voix – que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi un code rouge ?

M – Baal est sur la planète. Il a repéré le Colonel Carter et SG1. Ils sont sous le feu des planeurs. Le Général est parti leur prêter main forte. Il a ordonné le retour des cadets.

L – très bien nous les attendons.

Ct1 – on peut même pas rester aux premières loges !

Ct3 – je crois que l'on s'est déjà assez fait remarquer !

Mais elles ne purent s'empêcher de regarder en arrière. Des chasseurs se rapprochaient de la porte. L'équipe de Reynolds qui assurait la protection n'ayant pas remarqué les retardataires passa la porte également.

Jack avait escaladé une petite colline, et voyait maintenant parfaitement SG1 progresser.

J – Attention Carter, groupe de Jaffas à gauche en embuscade !

S – merci mon général !

Grâce à Jack, ils purent éviter de se faire tuer et arrivèrent au pied de la petite colline. Daniel était épuisé. Les deux autres membres de l'équipe ne semblaient pas non plus en très grande forme. Jack décida d'aller donner un coup de main au petit scarabée. Il voyait bien qu'il était prêt à s'effondrer.

J – allez Daniel, un dernier petit effort !

D - … (il lui jeta un regard reconnaissant quand il se sentit soutenu par l'épaule).

J – (aux autres) ça va aller ? Ce n'est plus très loin.

Mb SG1 – oui mon Général.

J – Carter ?

S – je vous couvre !

Le groupe parvint avec difficulté à la hauteur de Teal'c et Ferreti. Ceux-ci vinrent aider les deux membres du groupe les plus essoufflés. Daniel trébucha manquant de faire tomber Jack. Les chasseurs leur tiraient dessus à feux nourris.

T – O'Neill, je m'occupe de Daniel Jackson. Vous devriez aider le Colonel Carter.

A peine avait-il dit cela, qu'ils entendirent le cri de Sam. Elle venait d'être touchée.

Les cadets, qui n'étaient toujours pas parties la porte s'étant refermée involontairement derrière Reynolds, regardaient la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elles.

Jack s'était précipité vers Sam. Celle-ci était au sol.

J – Carter ! Carter répondez-moi !

Il venait de s'écrouler à ses cotés afin d'éviter un tir.

J – Sam, s'il te plait réponds-moi. Sam !

Il prit son pouls, sentit un battement ce qui le rassura.

J – Dorothée, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir !

Voyant qu'elle ne reprenait pas conscience, il la prit dans ses bras et revint au pas de charge vers la porte. Teal'c envoyait le code.

T – comment va le Colonel.

J – elle est inconsciente, il lui faut des soins le plus rapidement possible. (Voyant les cadets) mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là vous ?

Ct1 – la porte s'est refermée avant que l'on passe, on n'avait pas le code pour l'iris, Mon Général.

T – O'Neill, nous avons un problème.

J – s'il vous plait Teal'c ne me dites pas que la porte ne s'ouvre plus !

T – j'en ai peur O'Neill.

J – Ferreti, tu as repéré un endroit sécurisé.

F – oui Jack, il y a une grotte pas loin.

J – bon on se replie. Space Monkey ça ira ?

D – merci Jack, j'ai repris mon souffle. Dites-moi, vous avez fait quoi pour avoir la forme comme cela.

J – je vous l'ai déjà dit petit Scarabée, les protéines asgardes !! Les jaunes !!

S – pourtant elles sont infectes. (elle venait de refaire surface)

J – (oubliant les cadets) comment te sens-tu ?

S – j'aimerai bien un peu de ces protéines, histoire de pouvoir te suivre !

J – désolé, j'en ai pas sur moi. A moins que Thor soit dans les parages je ne vois pas comment t'en procurer.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller jusqu'à la grotte, un rayon télé porteur les emmena dans le vaisseau de Thor.

J – toujours là au bon moment mon vieil ami !

Th – je ne vous ai pas maintenu en vie pour que vous fassiez tuer par Baal de façon plus traditionnelle, O'Neill.

J – ce n'est pas que je sois exigent, mais Carter aurait bien besoin de vos soins !

Th – je m'en occupe O'Neill.

Il disparut avec Sam.

Les 3 cadets présentes s'étaient regroupées dans un coin. Jamais elles n'auraient imaginé ce qu'était la vie de SG1. Elles avaient vu leur complicité. Jack n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour aider ses amis au risque de sa propre vie. Elles ne pensaient pas qu'un général pouvait réagir comme cela. Ce qui les avait aussi beaucoup troublé, c'était la relation entre Jack et Sam. Au début de l'attaque c'était deux officiers supérieurs qui se parlaient, puis deux amis affrontant un même danger. Puis lorsque Sam fut touché l'ami était encore là puis l'inquiétude aidant, le compagnon prit le dessus. Elles étaient émues d'avoir pu constater le professionnalisme de cet homme, mais aussi son humanité quand l'autre est en danger. Cette expérience leur en avait bien plus appris que deux années de formation intensive dans la meilleure Académie militaire.

Daniel alla vers elles. Il voyait bien qu'elles étaient perturbées !

D – vous allez bien ?

Ct1 – merci Docteur Jackson. Le Colonel Carter va s'en sortir ?

D – oui elle est entre de bonnes mains, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle en a vu d'autre !

Ct2 – le Général, il est toujours comme cela ?

D – comment cela ?

Ct2 – bah oui à foncer pour vous aider ?

D – (souriant) oui, lorsque nous sommes en danger, il ferait n'importe quoi pour nous tirer d'un mauvais pas ! Mais nous sommes pareils.

Ct3 – Ils sont ensembles ?

D – je ne sais vraiment pas. Cela fait plus de douze ans que cela dure, et on ne sait toujours pas !

Ct2 – pourtant ils semblent très proches et très liés.

D – je ne devrais pas vous parler de cela, Jack n'apprécierait pas que je parle de lui.

Ct1 – vous le craignez ?

D – lui ? Non ! C'est mon meilleur ami, un peu ronchon mais solide et juste. Seulement il est très discret sur lui-même, et n'aime pas que l'on parle de lui, c'est tout !

Ct2 – je ne regarderai plus les généraux de la même façon !

Ct3 – faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi sexy !

Ce trait d'humour détendit l'atmosphère. Teal'c et Jack s'approchèrent du groupe.

J – alors Space Monkey, on fait la causette ? Dites, il faudra fréquenter d'avantage la salle de sport, vous vous encroûtez mon ami !

D – je ne m'encroûte pas mais vous avez vu la distance que l'on a parcourue !

J – vous vous encroûtez !

D – non !

J – si !

D – non !

J – si ! Même que vous avez pris du poids j'ai eu plus de mal à vous porter !

D – c'est que vous vous avez perdu l'entraiment dans votre super bureau de Washington !

Un gramme de plus et pouf vous vous écroulez !

J – vous voyez bien vous reconnaissez avec pris du poids, j'ai raison ! Je vais voir Carter !

T – vous vous êtes encore fait avoir Daniel Jackson !

Les trois cadets avaient le sourire, n'osant pas rire ouvertement de peur de blesser le Docteur Jackson !

Jack avait trouvé Sam. Elle était allongée sur une couchette et dormait tranquillement. Il prit une sorte de siège et s'installa à ses cotés, attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Th – tout va pour le mieux, le Colonel Carter se réveillera très bientôt. Elle avait besoin de sommeil.

J – merci, encore une fois vous nous avez sauvés.

Th – Baal vous a assez fait de mal pour que nous intervenions lorsqu'il s'en prend à vous. Je vous laisse O'Neill.

Jack se retourna vers Sam et constata qu'elle était en train de se réveiller.

J – bonjour Dorothée !

S – hum Jack ? Quelle heure est-il ? Ne devons-nous pas partir pour la base ?

J – (riant soulagé) eh ! Nous sommes sur un vol Thor Express, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

S – Baal !

J – non moi c'est Jack !

S – idiot ! Est-ce que Baal a blessé quelqu'un ?

J – oui, toi. Heureusement Thor est arrivé à temps. La Porte ne s'ouvrait plus, et tous les cadets n'étaient pas passés. Nous avons eu de la chance !

S – parce que tu étais avec nous. Tu dois être un porte-bonheur, les choses vont toujours mieux quand tu es là !

J – tu n'es pas très objective là, tu ne crois pas ?

S – peut-être ! Tu vas rester longtemps loin de moi comme cela ?

Il lui sourit tendrement et se rapprocha pour prendre doucement ses lèvres.

S – je veux qu'à chaque fois que je suis à l'infirmerie, les réveils se passent comme cela !

J – et moi je ne veux plus que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. J'ai eu très peur Sam. Ne me refais pas cela, mon vieux cœur ne tiendra pas !

S – si j'ai bonne mémoire, ce week-end, ton cœur il n'était pas si vieux que cela !

J – Colonel ! Tu sais, j'ai hâte d'être de retour sur terre et que l'on se retrouve chez toi ou chez moi. A la base tu es trop loin de moi !

S – je trouve aussi !

Teal'c et Daniel avaient montré quelques parties du vaisseau asgard aux cadets. Celles-ci avaient consciences de la chance de se trouver là avec SG1. Une occasion pareille ne se représenterait certainement pas avant longtemps. Ils arrivèrent au poste de pilotage au moment où le vaisseau sortait de l'hyperespace.

Th – nous arrivons, allez chercher O'Neill et regroupez-vous pour que je vous téléporte en salle d'embarquement.

T – je vais chercher le Colonel et O'Neill.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce où Sam se reposait, il les trouva enlacés en train de discuter. N'ayant fait aucun bruit comme à son habitude, ils n'avaient pas conscience de sa présence. Jack dit quelque chose qui fit éclater de rire Sam. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Teal'c. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés !

T – O'Neill ! Thor vous fait dire que nous arrivons. Nous vous attendons dans la salle principale du vaisseau.

Il partit sans plus de paroles et d'attention, laissant Jack et Sam légèrement mal à l'aise de s'être fait surprendre ! Dans la salle principale, Daniel le regarda bizarrement quand il arriva. Le petit sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du jeune archéologue. Il se promit de questionner son ami lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

Lorsque Sam et Jack arrivèrent, Thor ne laissa le temps à personne de poser des questions. Ils furent tous enveloppés dans un faisceau lumineux blanc.

Sur Terre, cela faisait plusieurs heures que les techniciens essayaient vainement d'ouvrir la porte. Reynolds et les cadets qui étaient passés culpabilisaient d'avoir laisser leurs coéquipiers alors qu'ils étaient attaqués. Ils avaient obéi aux ordres, mais la culpabilité était là. Dire que quelques heures plus tôt certains cadets doutaient de la vitalité du Général pour être sur le terrain ! Même s'ils n'avaient pas vu l'intégralité de l'action de Jack, ils avaient été témoins de son engagement vis-à-vis de ses hommes.

L – vous croyez que la porte est détruite de l'autre coté ?

Siler – je ne vois que cela à l'impossibilité d'ouvrir un vortex, Monsieur.

L – essayons de contacter nos alliés, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser comme cela !

X – ça c'est gentil Hank !

L – bon sang Jack, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs. Thor express ?

J – (avec le sourire) eh oui ! Que veux-tu, c'est mon mode de transport personnel ! Je crois que c'est un exercice d'évaluations que ces cadets ne seront pas près d'oublier ! Bon infirmerie pour tout le monde, même pour vous Carter ! Docteur Thor est très doué mais il faut malgré tout visiter le brave Docteur de la base ! Allez, au pas de course Daniel, vous vous êtes assez reposé !

D – fini les pastilles jaunes, n'est-ce pas Jack ?

T – on pourrait peut-être les mettre au menu de la base, cela ferait du bien à certains. O'Neill vous devriez en parler à Thor afin qu'il approvisionne le mess.

Il partit fièrement vers l'infirmerie laissant tout le monde pantois !

L – si Teal'c se met à ton humour Jack, où va-t-on ? Débriefing dans une heure.

Pendant le débriefing, auquel assistaient les 3 cadets embarquées dans l'aventure, ils expliquèrent comment Thor était intervenu.

J – alors Cadets, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite aventure ?

Comme aucune ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole.

L – vous pouvez parler franchement, ce n'est pas une chose habituelle que des cadets soient pris dans une mission telle que celle-ci !

Ct1 – je dois avouer que pour ma part je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Ce qui m'a le plus marquée, c'est l'entente qui régnait au sein de toute l'équipe sur place. Chacun faisait ce que l'on attendait de lui sans avoir à le lui dire. Je ne pensais pas que cela existait.

Ct3 – moi ce qui m'a le plus marqué, c'est l'attitude du Général. Pas un instant il a pensé à se protéger, il est parti aider ses hommes au risque d'y laissé sa vie. Pardonnez-moi mais je ne croyais pas qu'un général faisait cela !

J – merci Cadet, vous voyez malgré l'âge on peut encore agir sur le terrain !

L – je ne sais pas si tous les généraux agiraient comme toi Jack. Tu as toujours été un peu casse cou !

T – tous n'ont pas non plus l'aptitude physique à le faire, jeunes ou vieux !

L – donc cela vous a marqué ?

Ct2 – je crois que nous ne sommes pas prêtes d'oublier cela. Et puis le retour dans le vaisseau asgard !

J – Thor a encore séduit ! Je savais bien que le gris était seyant !

L – puisque tout est rentré dans l'ordre vous pouvez disposer. Une dernière chose avant de partir, Cadets le Général O'Neill a apprécié votre sang froid. Vous serez intégrées à une équipe prochainement. Ne négligez pas l'entraînement physique, vous avez vu à quel point cela est nécessaire. SG1 vous avez 10 jours de congés, et je ne veux voir personne dans la base !

Un des cadets vint vers Jack.

Ct3 – Mon Général, je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour mon attitude d'hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête.

J – excuses acceptées. Ne jugez plus les gens sur leur mine Cadet ! Et entre nous, cela fait plaisir de savoir que l'on peut encore séduire !!

Comme d'habitude il avait le dernier mot ! Le cadet ne savait plus où se mettre.

D – il fallait s'y attendre, il n'allait pas laisser passer cela sans réagir. Estimez-vous heureuse qu'il ait pris cela avec le sourire !

T – je crois qu'il est de bonne humeur !

D – vous savez quelque chose ?

Mais Teal'c était déjà parti !

Chacun passa ses congés agréablement. Teal'c partit voir son fils et Ichta. Daniel s'envola pour l'Egypte pour faire une conférence. Jack emmena Sam dans le Minnesota où ils furent seuls n'ayant que les oiseaux pour témoins.

Ils firent de grandes balades dans la forêt voisine. Ils avaient tout leur temps. Ils pouvaient enfin échanger idées, pensées, rires. Le soir, après le repas ils regardaient le ciel étoilé. Jack était une source inépuisable de connaissances sur l'astronomie, c'était vraiment une passion chez lui. De plus les anciens avaient fait des recherches très approfondies sur l'univers ce qui venait encore enrichir les discours de ce dernier. Sam se laissait aller à l'écouter des heures, elle aussi aimait les étoiles !

La journée, ils se baignaient dans le lac. La pêche était aussi une activité diurne, mais assez restreinte faute d'occupants dans les eaux d'O'Neill ! Ils faisaient semblant, plus pour le plaisir de Jack qu'autre chose ! Comme il l'avait dit à Teal'c quelques années auparavant, la pêche chez lui était plus une attitude qu'autre chose !

Bien évidemment les pauses tendresse et câlins furent très très nombreuses. Ils ne se lassaient pas l'un de l'autre. Et puis quelques dix années à attendre, il faut les rattraper tout de même !

Sam découvrait un autre homme. Exit le militaire dur et froid, bonjour l'homme chaleureux et tendre. Elle était enfin heureuse et bien décidée à ce que cela continue très longtemps.

Une nuit, ne pouvant pas dormir, trop heureux qu'il était, il sortit regarder les étoiles. Le bonheur le rendait nostalgique de certaines choses. Il se posait pleins de questions. Serait-il à la hauteur des espoirs de Sam, pourrait-il la rendre heureuse comme il le souhaitait ardemment ?

Il repensa à cette autre ligne de temps qu'ils avaient réussi à effacer, au malheur qui était le sien dans cette autre vie et à la chance de pouvoir tout recommencer. Il pensa à Thor et aux asgards et à l'amitié que le lie à eux. Il se mit à réfléchir en ancien, parce qu'au fond de lui il était encore et toujours un ancien. Ce peuple était son peuple. Alors levant les yeux vers l'infini, il dit :

J – Ita est, felix qui potuit rerum cognoscere causas, gratias.

Carpe diem !

Fin

pour les non-latinistes : c'est ainsi, heureux celui qui a pu pénétrer les causes secrètes des choses, merci. Profites du jour présent !


End file.
